


Nights of forever

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Love poetry [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim talking from the heart
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Love poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757182
Kudos: 3





	Nights of forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song
> 
> One night - The Corrs

_🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹_

_It's been a long day_

_And I am waiting for you_

_My heart❤ aches with a hunger for you_

_And a want that you're mine_

_I can't deny it_

_So for nights of forever_

_Is it okay?_

_That I give you_

_My heart ❤ my love🌹my heart❤_

_Just for nights of forever_

_My body and my soul_

_Just for nights of forever_

_My love my love_

_For nights of forever_

_Of nights of forever_

_Of night of forever_

_This feels so right_

_Nights of forever_

_With you, My Spock_

_🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹_


End file.
